


Justice

by TheLaughingMink



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingMink/pseuds/TheLaughingMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he would not be granted justice, he would take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

When Death came, he did not see justice.

Weeks, months past and he still did not see it. Those who were meant to seek it could not find it, not even when another penalty was brought down upon Evil--not even then could they offer it to him.

If he would not be granted justice, he would take it.

He would take it with a spontaneous, reckless, infuriated crime. He would take it with cold steel digging painfully into his wrists. He would take it with the second greatest Loss he would ever suffer. He would take it with years of careful planning, of wasting away, of being degraded and humiliated and beaten by monsters on both sides of the bars of a bleak, agonizingly lonesome cell. He would take it with a deal with a man who, he was without any doubt absolutely certain, was the Devil incarnate.

He took justice with steel and iron and force. He beat justice into bones, crushed them under its weight. He carved justice into flesh, watched it spill red as blood onto the ground, onto his hands, everywhere.

When he watched Evil die, he did not see justice.

When his one ray of Hope in the valley of shadow was snuffed out brutally before him, he did not see justice.

When he was thrown mercilessly into a Hell unlike any other, haunted and assaulted by Demons, he did not see justice.

In the eyes of a stranger, he saw a longing for justice not unlike his own. He suffered firsthand the thirst, the hunger, the lust of another seeking what he did.

Always, he asked Why? Why was he not granted justice? Why was he tormented so? Why was he dismissed, even blamed?

Finally, he faced the Monster, who proved to him that he would never find justice, for he was unworthy of it. When the cage of stone and steel in his chest choking him broke apart, he came to know that it was he himself who had been the Monster all the while. Monsters could not receive justice.

When he left the notion of justice behind and felt the reality, vengeance, lingering in his mind and in his chest, he believed he left Hell. But Hell would not release him.

It was in Hell that he realized: all along, Justice had sought him.


End file.
